A lost beginning
by Tori Evernon
Summary: A story about a girl Arikk... um romance... i'm not good at summaries o_O R+R pleez^_^
1. Sadness

Disclaimer: Okay- Tori and Arikk belongs to me, and I got permission to use the names Jack, Ally, Teva, Liss, Rachel, Sam, and Zimmy. The miscellaneous tickets idea belongs to Jack. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling ^_^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The halls were empty and silent, as Arikk and I ran down to Potions class. Today we begin our potions final exams with Professor Snape.  
  
I turned a corner and ran to the potions classroom. Snape glared at us. "Late?" he boomed.  
  
"Y-yes, Professor Snape, we're sor--" I muttered.  
  
"Just get to work," he hissed. "Here are your exams."  
  
We took them, and wrote down a number on our hands for the miscellaneous ticket program. We had to write a number on our hand so Snape wouldn't grade unfairly to the students he hated--I WONDER who that could be?  
  
Arikk was one of the smartest witches I knew. She finished the exam in about 10 minutes, while I was still on the first page.  
  
Four 6^th year students were supposed to watch each class because 1^st or 2^nd years tend to cheat sometimes. Well, 6^th years do that too, but the four chosen ones followed the rules a lot or something.  
  
Snape kept eyeing one girl who had blondish hair and blue eyes. She was standing next to a boy who had brown hair and brown eyes. The boy looked somewhat related to me or something--but how? I knew his last name was Snape, but that's probably a coincidence. Only Ally and I are related to him--right?  
  
"TORI--" Snape said. "--Are you PAYING ATTENTION?!"  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape," I muttered.  
  
Class was over. "Turn them in," Snape snapped.  
  
Everyone stood up and gave their exams to Snape. He glared at everyone, especially me--and that girl.  
  
I walked out of Snape's classroom, without Arikk, thinking about who those boy and girl could be. Mostly I thought about the boy--why did he look so familiar? --and why was Snape kept eyeing him and that girl?  
  
Arikk ran to me with tears in her eyes. I turned away, not wanting to help her at the moment, not daring to look at her face.  
  
She looked up at me while I was looking away. She sniffled and said, "Torica."  
  
I couldn't help but look at her. Her tone was just so sad--as if she'd lost everyone in her life.  
  
"What's wrong?" I whispered.  
  
Arikk brought me to the Ravenclaw common room. "At lunch," she began, sniffling. "Flurry gave me a letter."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"It was addressed from Arthur"--she paused, putting her face into her hands, sobbing--"I..it was so sudden, Tori!"  
  
She cried deeper in her hands. "What happened?" I asked slowly.  
  
"I didn't want you to know," she said, still in her hands. "But I couldn't help it--"  
  
"Just tell me what happened," I whispered.  
  
She pulled her head up, and took out a letter from her pocket. She cried and gave it to me.  
  
~~~  
  
Dear Arikk,  
  
Hello, love. I'm afraid I've got some terrible news--but you can't stop loving me, because I won't stop loving you--please don't cry your heart out when you read this--you know I hate that.  
  
I've come across a girl--and I love her. I love you, and I love her--but you're always away from me, love, and she's always near me--I'm afraid I--have a new girlfriend.  
  
~~~  
  
I looked up at Arikk and said, "Why--that terrible guy! He dumped you for some other girl?!"  
  
She cried and didn't say anything. I kept reading.  
  
~~~  
  
I love you still, you've got a chunk of my heart--but--I'm afraid--she's got... well--more--but we're still best friends, always and always. Love, I'm sorry--but it's time to move on. I can no longer call you `love'--I love you still--but I've got someone else to call that. Please don't hate me, I don't hate you. I just don't... really... love you as much--as her.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Arthur  
  
~~~  
  
"That's terrible, Arikk!" I said, with my hand on her shoulder. "I can't believe it!"  
  
"He says he loves me," she cried, looking up at me. "But--"she paused and looked down again--"HE LOVES SOME OTHER GIRRRLLLL!!"  
  
Arikk's cheeks were almost black with tears, and her face was ghost-white. Her hands were starting to get wrinkly with tears.  
  
"He didn't deserve you," I said, leading her over to a couch. "You'll find someone better."  
  
"What do you know?" Arikk said, looking at me, her eyes with both tears and fire in them. "You've never had a boyfriend!"  
  
"Well--" I said. "I don't like boys, and--"  
  
"SO WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?" Arikk cried.  
  
"I know plenty," I said. "I know enough to help you."  
  
"Nobody can help me," Arikk mumbled. "But--" she said. "Thanks for trying--Tori."  
  
She hugged me and stood up. "Thanks--friend," she said again, and slowly she walked over to her room and locked the door.  
  
I sighed. Arikk's had 5 boyfriends, and they've all dumped her.  
  
I knocked on her door. "I just want you to know--" I said. "I'm always here to help you."  
  
Arikk didn't respond, but I could hear her crying. "I'll leave you," I muttered. 


	2. Chunks

Arikk was still crying the next day. She unlocked her door, so I came in, holding the letter. "Hi," I said quietly.  
  
It was the weekend, so we weren't late for any classes--for once.  
  
"Hi," she sniffled.  
  
"Um--" I said, looking at the letter. "I read over this a couple times..."  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"And... I don't know much about love relationships, but..." I said. "Wouldn't you be happy at all... you still have `a chunk of his heart'?"  
  
"Tori--" Arikk said, sniffling, taking the letter away from me. "I'll try my best... to explain this to you. See--I know--I have a... `chunk', but..."  
  
"But?" I asked.  
  
"In a relationship... it's like..." Arikk said, looking up, trying to think. "It's even worse than being broke up if... someone has more of a piece of their heart..."  
  
"I think I see," I said.  
  
Arikk nodded, and put her face back into her knees and cried a little harder.  
  
"I've gotta go," I whispered. "Come out for the Christmas party."  
  
"I wasn't invited," Arikk said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"You were," I said. "You just didn't read the invitation."  
  
I handed her an envelope that was under her blanket. "Here," I said. "Read it so you know what times--"  
  
"Later," she said grumpily.  
  
"Now," I said, narrowing my eyes.  
  
Arikk stared at me with fire in her eyes, and finally gave in. She opened it and read; CHRISTMAS PARTY!!!!!!!! HOORAYHOORAYHOORAY!! December 21^st! 7:30 sharp. Invite all your friends!! In the Ravenclaw common room!  
  
"That's in an hour," I said, looking at my watch. "I'll see you there--hopefully. Just be there, okay? It's gonna be terrific."  
  
"FINE," Arikk screamed. "BUT I WON'T ENJOY IT! I'LL SEE YOU IN AN HOUR!"  
  
I looked angrily at Arikk. "WE SPENT AWHILE ON THIS, YOU KNOW. SO JUST BE HAPPY FOR ONCE."  
  
Arikk growled and put her face back into her knees and started crying. I left her alone.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Howdja like this chapter? Depressing? Stupid? Review PLEASE!! I'm workin on the next one right now, so u dun hafta wait so long this time^_^ ciao! 


	3. Meeting Zimmy

I had about 15 minutes until the party, so I went outside. Arikk was getting her Christmas sweater out when I checked on her. I ran out--but right into someone. It was the same girl from the potion exams.  
  
"Oh--I'm sorry--" I said.  
  
"It's okay," she said, but stomped her foot a little.  
  
"Hey--errrrr--don't mind me asking--but--" I sputtered. "Were you--at the potions exams on Friday--?"  
  
"Yeah," she muttered. "But I don't know why--I, er, mess up--99% of the time--eh heh.."  
  
"I see--" I whispered. "Well--I was just wondering--but what's your name--? And--why was Snape eyeing you so much?"  
  
"Zimmy," she said. "Zimmy Russell. Erm, I guess it's because, oh, maybe, I mess up 99% of the time?"  
  
"Oh," I said, scratching my chin. "Nice meeting you, Zimmy. I've gotta go to a party now, though. See yah!"  
  
"Bye," she said, running off to her friends. One of them was the boy that was next to her at the exams. And he still looked just like me.  
  
I ran back into Hogwarts. My watch was set behind, so I really only had 5 minutes.  
  
Arikk was there. "Hi, Arikk," I said. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Sort of," she sighed. "I just wish Arthur was a wizard. Then he could be here, and we could be a couple still."  
  
"I have a surprise for you after the party," I said. "It might help you feel better. Just relax and have a good time."  
  
"Okay," Arikk whispered. Her face was cleaned up and she was dressed nicely. She had gold, silk pants on and a red Christmas sweater on, which had a golden mistletoe on it. Her hair was up, with a scrunchie with little leaves on the side as another mistletoe.  
  
"You look nice," I said cheerfully.  
  
"You look--um--casual," she said, trying to be cheerful.  
  
I looked down at my body. "Oh, no!" I said. "I forgot to change into my Christmas clothes!"  
  
I ran into my room and took out a matching outfit like Arikk's. It had red silk pants and a golden sweater with a red mistletoe, and I had a matching scrunchie. Arikk helped me put make-up on. She took out light-red [but not exactly pink] lipstick. She handed it over to me and I put it gently on my lips. Then she handed me some very light goldenish-peachish blush. I took the brush and brushed it on my cheeks. "Eye shadow?" Arikk asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said, and she handed over some eye shadow just like the color of my lipstick, just a little lighter.  
  
I put that on very, very gently. "You look great," she said. It's like she was still Arthur's girlfriend--she didn't act sad or anything.  
  
"Same to you!" I said.  
  
We walked to the common room. Seven people were there, all dressed nicely. "Hey, Tori! Hey, Arikk!" Krissy, one of my friends, said running over to us. "Like my new dress? My mom sent it a few days ago. I told her about the party. Isn't it great?"  
  
"Oh, yes!" Arikk said, admiring it.  
  
Krissy was wearing a short, red dress with gold and green strikes everywhere. It looked artistic, like Krissy was--and yet very Christmassy. Her long, blonde hair was down, but brushed and very shiny. She had a necklace on, which had a very small diamond Christmas bell attached at the bottom.  
  
"I like your necklace," I said.  
  
"Oh, this?" she asked, looking down at it. "Lee gave it to me." Lee was Krissy's boyfriend.  
  
Arikk didn't look upset when she heard `Lee'--which I would of thought that Arikk would be reminded her of Arthur.  
  
More people came to the common room. The party began.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey guys!! Chap 3 done!! Yay! Was it good?? Review it pleezzz^_^ I was quite descriptive in this chapter--tell me if you liked that or not, mk? Ty^_^ 


	4. Dancing

"Arikk," I said, running over to where she was. She had gone off to her friends. "Are you having a good time?"  
  
"Yeah. I was just upset before. Sorry," Arikk smiled.  
  
"S'ok," I said. I ran over, back to Krissy.  
  
"VOTING TIME!" somebody said. We would vote on the best couple, and they would be the party queen or king.  
  
Almost everybody voted on the same person for the queen—Vivilia. All the boys drooled when she walked by, and the girls would turn green with envy. And same for the king—Terik. The girls collapsed, and the boys were furious with jealousy.  
  
I got to collect the votes. People put slips into a box, and then we would count the votes—as if we needed to.  
  
Arikk helped me count.  
  
"Vivilia 19… Vivilia 20… Vivilia 21…" I counted, and then gasped. "Torica 4!"  
  
Four people had voted for me. "Four people voted for me, Arikk!" I said excitingly.  
  
"Yeah. Too bad Vivilia has 17 more votes. Terik has 18 votes," Arikk said.  
  
"Okay!" I said, swiping the votes. "The winners are—"  
  
Everybody got silent. "Vivilia and Terik!!!" I said. Nobody was surprised, but they clapped anyway.  
  
Vivilia was wearing a BEAUTIFUL silk golden dress, with a little red on the bottom. It was sleeveless. Her hair was up like a queen, braided and put into a beautiful ponytail, and not to mention it was blonde [well, close to it] and went down to her hips. She smiled and took the crown. "Thank you," she grinned.  
  
Terik was wearing a handsome black tuxedo. The top was a vest, with a very nice red shirt under it. His hair was blonde, and he had brown eyes. Terik and Vivilia were like—the perfect couple. PERFECT.  
  
They sat in "thrones", which were really old chairs with plastic over it, and got "servants", who only got a couple snacks for them a couple times. The only time they were supposed to get up was to dance. How boring to be a queen or king. They also couldn't order people around. Even more boring.  
  
A couple hours later, the music was slow, and Terik and Vivilia got up to dance in the middle of the floor. Everyone else sat down and watched (which was also boring). They did a slow dance. Vivilia put her chin on Terik's shoulder and she closed her eyes. They grabbed hands and started doing a type of waltz dance, but not quite a waltz dance, because, well, Vivilia didn't like waltzing.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Hey guys!!! Didja like the 4th chapter? It wasn't really—err—exciting, but I guess it's just how it goes:P 


End file.
